


Burnin' For You

by badvibrations



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hot Weather, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvibrations/pseuds/badvibrations
Summary: The heatwave hits. You and Eggsy have to find ways to occupy yourselves.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader, Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Burnin' For You

“The hottest day on record for London, and it just so happens to coincide with my trip to see you. How’s that for luck?” As you enter the flat, you make certain that you yell loud enough for Eggsy to hear you from whichever room he is currently in. In case you were not loud enough with your complaint, you slam the door shut hard to rattle the walls, just for good measure. “The fact that central air is not a common occurrence in this city never fails to amaze me,” you continue, throwing your bag to the floor. “All of the money you idiots spend on gear could actually help you get some better fans in here.”

The deeper into the flat you go, the hotter it becomes, as the two portable fans that ordinarily do a satisfactory job of keeping things at a reasonable temperature, had shorted out a few days prior. The sliding glass door to the balcony is wide open when you reach it, so you lean against the frame, looking down at Eggsy. He is sitting in a dilapidated patio chair, holding a small battery powered fan out to cool himself off. Apart from a maroon pair of boxer briefs and a cap on his head, Eggsy wears nothing, skin covered in a sheen of sweat.

“Yo, dickhead!” you say, knocking on the glass of the door to get his attention. He opens his eyes, looking up at you with a lazy grin. “Where are the others?”

“Went out for pints,” he says. “Figured it’d be cooler in the pub than here. I think they had the right idea.” Crossing your arms over your chest, you avoid letting your eyes wander any lower than his face, knowing that your very mild attraction to one of your closest friends will be much more difficult to ignore. “You ain’t hot in all that?” he asks, nodding his head to your clothes.

“Yeah, I am.”

“You might as well join me, then, love. It ain’t gettin’ any cooler.”

For a moment, you think you will protest, not certain that you are comfortable with stripping to your bra and panties in front of Eggsy. However, as you feel the sweat dripping down your back, soaking your shirt enough to stick to your skin, you cave. You take a step back into the flat, peeling your shirt over your head and dropping it to the floor. When you glance back to Eggsy, you find him with his head cocked over his shoulder watching you with a sly grin.

“Alright!” you snap, twirling your finger to signal him to turn around.

“Gonna see it anyway when you come back out,” he chuckles, settling back into his seat. You sigh, slipping off the rest of your clothes until you are only wearing your bra and panties, and you step back onto the balcony. Taking the seat beside Eggsy, you find him shielding his eyes with his hand. “Am I allowed to look yet?” he asks. “Or we still pretendin’ we ain’t adults?”

“Don’t do an Eggsy, Eggsy,” you say.

“That’s not a thing,” he replies, dropping his hand and glaring at you.

“Sure it is. Means you’re being a prick.” 

Your chair is tilted at enough of an angle that you can peer at Eggsy from the corner of your eye without him noticing. He twists the cap on his head, before grabbing for the glass of ice water on the table to have a sip. The condensation from the glass drips onto his chest, rolling down his skin until it hits the waistband of his briefs and soaks in. You do not initially realize how intently you are staring until you see Eggsy’s damp fingers tracing down his abdomen. Looking quickly back to his face, you find a smug, surprised Eggsy looking back at you.

“Like what you see, love?” he quips.

“Go fuck yourself.”

“You could do it for me.”

You opt to ignore him and instead tip your head back, closing your eyes – maybe you can get some sun while you melt. For a moment, you enjoy the uninterrupted silence, but as soon as you hear Eggsy let out a quiet sigh at your side, you roll your head back forward and open your eyes.

Eggsy slowly drags a piece of ice along his throat, leaving a damp trail on his skin as he moves towards his collarbone. You suddenly feel your mouth go dry as you watch him – the way his pink lips are parted, letting out sighs so gentle that you have to strain your ears to hear him. His eyes are already half-lidded when they cut towards you, catching your gaze upon him as you know he expected. Shifting in your seat, you instinctively clench your thighs together, not once allowing your eyes to leave Eggsy, as though you dare him to continue.

Bringing his hand towards his mouth, Eggsy holds the ice cube just in front of his still parted lips, allowing the tip of his tongue to peek out and catch the drops of water from the cube. Much to your dismay, your let out a small, involuntary shudder that is not lost on Eggsy; he takes the teasing one step further by playfully flicking his tongue over the ice. For a moment, you get the urge to slip your hand between your thighs, finding something about the sight unbearably arousing; however, you clench your hands into fists and resist the feeling.

“You alright over there?” Eggsy asks, a slightly deeper, raspier tone to his voice that you are not accustomed to. You nod your head, blinking quickly as you try to figure out which words you are going to use – this only makes Eggsy laugh.

“I’m fine,” you squeak.

“Then I should try harder, eh?”

Before you can ask Eggsy what he means, he settles down into his seat, scooting himself lower and tipping his head against the back of the chair. With his eyes closed, Eggsy drags the ice cube across his lips, and down his neck, softly tracing a line on the way to his chest. Once he reaches his sternum, he glides the ice across to trace a circle around his nipples one at a time. They noticeably harden from the contrast of cold on his flushed skin, and he lets out a lowered, breathy moan, a sound that hits you straight in the pit of your stomach.

When Eggsy’s hand trails lower, dragging the ice over his abdomen, you release a whimper that you did not expect, and from Eggsy’s reaction, neither did he. With a wide smirk and raised eyebrows, he looks towards you, and brings the ice cube back to his lips. On the edge of your seat, completely captivated by what he will do next, your body goes stiff when he brings his teeth down onto the ice, crunching it loudly.

Something snaps inside of you, and you spring from your seat, swooping in towards him. A smile spreads across his lips as you close in on him, but you grab the back of his head to bring him roughly towards you. Too turned on to continue teasing, your tongue slips into his mouth finding the frozen remnants of the ice cube still lingering on his tongue. The sensation spreads through your body in a jolt, pushing you in a direction you do not expect, but fully embrace.

You lower to your knees, wincing slightly at the concrete that digs into your skin, but you ignore it curling your fingers past the waistband of Eggsy’s briefs. When you look up at him, the shock on his face surprises you, but when he braces himself on the chair to lift his hips, you yank his briefs down to his ankles.

“You really wanna suck me off right here?” he asks, as your fingers wrap around his length. “Anyone could see you.” The tone of his voice is playful, almost as though he is daring you to keep going, and as you give him a quick glance, you see the grin on his face. You choose not to answer, but carefully spit onto his member to continue pumping your hand over him. Eggsy swallows hard, spreading his knees and getting a better grip on the arms of the chair just as you feel him growing harder with each stroke of your hand.

Your hand moves slowly, deliberate strokes of your fist along the full length of him, giving a small twist as you go. Peering up to find his green eyes watching each movement of your hand, you lower your head – keeping your eyes angled to see his face – and bite his inner thigh. Eggsy gasps, pressing his hips out of the chair and by default, thrusting into your hand.

“What was that for?!” he exclaims, but you can tell from the way his pupils are blown and the now rock hard feeling of his erection, that he enjoys it.

“The heat,” you explain, biting him on his opposite thigh. “It makes me lose control.”

Your head dips into his lap, immediately wrapping your lips around his tip to earn an appreciative groan from Eggsy. His hand sets softly on the back of your head, but his fingers gently twist in your hair already, anticipation clearly getting the better of him. Stroking your hand over what you cannot take into your mouth, you try pressing him deeper down with each bob of your head. The closer you get to the back of your throat, the louder Eggsy’s moans become, no doubt alerting the neighbors to your activity. Pulling off of him for a moment, your mouth already missing the feeling of his thickness, you narrow your eyes at him.

“Someone will hear you,” you warn.

“Ain’t my fault you’re trynna deepthroat me on my own balcony,” he retorts, pressing your head back towards his lap. “C’mon, now, love. I believe in you. Take it all the way back, like a good girl.”

The condescending way Eggsy speaks to you would ordinarily turn you off, but with him, it is different; you need him. You slip him back into you mouth without any complaints, and gradually take him deeper until finally you feel the head of his erection just at the back of your throat. Relaxing your throat, you keep him still in your mouth, listening to the stuttered groans and murmurs of your name, but when you swallow around him, he presses deeper into your mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” he grinds out. “Had no idea you was so fuckin’ slutty.” Eggsy’s hand grasps the back of your head, pulling you up from his lap to allow you to drag in quick breaths. You peer up at him, eyes watering but open wide as you give him a look that begs him to repeat himself. “Why’re you giving me them big doe eyes?” he whispers, stroking your cheek. “Girl who can take a cock down her throat deep as you…can’t be that innocent…” He trails off, a cheeky smirk spreading across his lips before he continues. “Too much of a little slut,” he says. The small whimper that you release makes Eggsy chuckle, his thumb prying your mouth open. “Isn’t that right?” he asks, and all you are able to do is nod your head. “Keep goin’…until I tell you to stop. And if you listen real good, maybe I’ll do something special for you.”

You bite his thumb, causing him to retract his hand and narrow his eyes at you, but you ignore it, leaning to flick your tongue over his tip. As you gently tease the dip where his shaft meets his head, Eggsy releases a noise that resembles a strangled groan, which only makes the damp sensation between your thighs become more prominent. You wrap your lips around his head, sucking softly while your hand strokes over the rest of him – the noises that come from Eggsy’s mouth only urge you on.

Pressing your hands onto his legs, you brace yourself by digging your fingernails into his thighs, before letting your whole head bob over him. With each dip, you take him deeper into your mouth, hollowing out your cheeks and sucking harshly along his thickness; Eggsy presses his knees against your sides to hold you close.

“Fuck, babe,” he exhales, his voice undoubtedly betraying him by coming out weaker than you have ever heard it. You let your teeth scrape gently along him as you move, which draws a loud moan from Eggsy – the sound hits you hard in your chest and you want nothing more than to touch yourself. “I’m close,” he warns, which only pulls a groan from deep within you even as he yanks your head away from him.

“I want it all,” you mumble, panting heavily. “I need it.” You are fully aware of the desperation in your tone, and the undoubtedly rabid look that you give Eggsy, but in the moment, all you care about is getting him off. “I’m fuckin’ starving for it,” you mumble, lowering your mouth around him again to resume your previous pace.

“Fuckin’ hell, love,” he gasps, setting his hand on the back of your head to help you along. “You want it, huh? You fuckin’ need it?” Each push of your head has him deeper in your throat, until, finally, he falls apart, spilling into your mouth with a string of helpless moans mixed along with the pleading of your name. You graciously swallow all he offers, unable to get enough of the taste of him and immediately wishing for more. “Jesus Christ, babe,” he moans, as you tip your head back from him, licking your lips clean. Dragging your nails down his thighs, you grin widely at him, noting the exhaustion on his face. “Get up here,” he growls, grabbing your biceps and pulling you closer to press a rough kiss to your lips.

“Oi, mate, let’s see her tits!” The voice that echoes from the courtyard pulls you from your kiss, and you realize that someone from a different balcony has spotted you; before you can say anything, Eggsy throws his two fingers up at the man.

“Show ain’t free, bruv!” he yells. “Twenty quid to watch!”

“Eggsy!” you exclaim, slapping him on his chest.

“What?!” he responds, furrowing his brow in shock and confusion, trying to hide the smirk on his face. “It’s a fair price for a cheap girl like you.”

“Unbelievable.” You push off of him, standing up to quickly make your way back into the flat; you are far from being mad, yet you want to play with Eggsy as he did with you. You almost make it to the kitchen by the time Eggsy has his underwear up, and is catching up with you.

“Runnin’ away from me?” Eggsy asks, as he finally reaches you, hooking his arm around your waist and pulling you back against him. “You’re too slow, love.”

“Looks like it,” you mumble, pressing your backside against him. He inhales sharply, bringing his mouth towards your ear to nip at it.

“Here,” he says, his free hand holding the glass of ice in front of you. “In my room, on the bed.” You snatch the glass from his grasp, and wiggle from his hold to make a beeline to his room. Briefly, you wonder how desperate you look, doing exactly as you are told when only moments before you were insistent on having the upper hand, so you throw a look at Eggsy over your shoulder. He follows just a few feet back, snatching his hat off of his head while he watches you carefully. “Go,” he commands, nodding towards the room. “And take the rest of your clothes off.”

Once you enter the room, you set the glass down heavily on the side table and look up to him as he crosses into the doorway. You do as he instructed, removing your bra and panties to bare yourself to him fully, and it is then that you notice the intensity in his eyes. Swallowing hard, you back to the bed and sit down slowly on the edge while he closes in on you.

“This isn’t going to make the heat any better,” you say, as Eggsy guides you towards the center of your bed, kneeling between your legs when you relax onto your back. The way he tilts his head to the side, allowing his eyes to drink in the entirety of your naked body, only makes the heat of your skin worsen, and your insides twist into knots.

“Course it will,” he mutters, reaching towards the side table. “Get comfortable.” You watch as his fingers delve into the glass you left there, digging until he pulls out a large piece of ice. 

Not for a moment do your eyes leave Eggsy, too fixated on him as he places the ice between his teeth and braces himself by setting his hands on the mattress at either side of your head. A grin is apparent on his face, even as he holds the ice still and dips his head towards you. Starting at your neck, he drags the ice cube from your jaw towards your neck, the cold, damp trail sending a shiver through your body.

You sigh softly as Eggsy repeats the action along the opposite side of your neck, following it up with a zig-zag pattern down your throat. He continues, tracing along your collarbone and sending the chilling sensation straight through to your bones. The lower he travels, the more the anticipation grows within you, the desire to quench that gnawing need that grows in your stomach only multiplying each second.

Eggsy trails the ice over the curves of your breasts, dipping into the valley between them before slipping up the swell of the other. He continues the motions, alternating between breasts but never touching where you wanted him the most. Finally, he catches you off guard when he swirls the ice around your nipple, the small nub immediately hardening with the chill as you arch against him.

“Oh, Eggsy,” you gasp, fingers threading through his short locks and twisting. “Fuck, that feels so good.” When he moves to the opposite nipple, giving it the same attention, he cocks his head at an angle so he can allow his eyes to take in your face. Noticing the cube has melted down to almost nothing, Eggsy brings it the rest of the way into his mouth, crunching down on it as he sits up to reach for the glass once again.

“Tell me, babe,” he begins, pulling another ice cube loose. “Where else needs coolin’ down, eh?” Your tongue slips from your mouth, swiping across your lips to pull your bottom one between your teeth as you give him a sheepish look. “You can tell me,” he says, his voice low and teasing. “Promise I’ll take good care of it.”

“My stomach,” you reply, with a grin. Eggsy mirrors your smile, placing the new ice cube between his teeth before leaning back towards you.

To tease you into more anticipation, he quickly repeats his previous actions, starting at your jawline, then to your throat, and finally along your collarbone. He glides the ice between your breasts, until he is at your ribs, tracing nonsensical patterns across them. Humming impatiently, your hand that sets on his head attempts to guide him lower while your other hand digs into his shoulder.

“Don’t be a fuckin’ tease,” you say. “Trust me, I won’t be able to handle it.” He chuckles against your skin, finally teasing your stomach with the ice; you focus on the pattern he makes on your skin, and you scoff at him as you thump his head. “Stop spelling your name on me,” you scold.

“Mmm,” he hums, dropping the ice cube onto your stomach so he can tip his head up to look at you. “Might as well…since I’m ‘bout to make it mine.” You part your lips, in preparation to chastise him again, but he quickly picks up the ice with his teeth once more, circling your belly button enough to steal your words and give you chills.

As Eggsy continues his path, coming in contact with your hip bone, your breath catches in your throat, and your grip on him becomes stronger. You groan, spreading your thighs wider in an effort to entice him, but he hums out a ‘no’, moving to your opposite hip.

“Eggsy, please,” you breathe. “I need you.” Leaving the ice cube on your stomach again, his head slowly lifts, finding your gaze.

“Where you need me, then, love?” he asks, softly, one of his hands cupping your cheek. “If you don’t tell me, I can’t help you.” You grasp his hand, guiding it between your thighs so you can trace his cold, damp fingers between your heat. “Mmm, naughty, aren’t you?” he asks. “This all for me?”

“Yes, Eggsy,” you whisper. “C’mon, just fucking…I need you to eat my pussy.”

The smirk that spreads across Eggsy’s lips is more self-satisfied than you have ever seen it, and your heart pounds harder in your chest – loud enough that you think he can hear it. He picks the ice up with his teeth once again, scooting his body lower on the bed, but still propping himself up on his hands. When the ice cube makes contact with your inner thighs, moving higher slow enough to send a creeping chill through your bones. He stops short of your center, bringing his mouth to the opposite thigh to repeat the action.

When you peer down at him, finding his head positioned dead center of your thighs, you watch the way he eyes you up, his breath coming out hard enough that you can feel the heat from it mixing with the cool that radiates from the ice. He pants in a way that makes him look like he is sizing up his prey, sending another wave of desire rushing straight through to your core. Without warning, Eggsy brings the ice into his mouth, crunching down and pressing his tongue to your folds.

“Oh, my God!” you gasp, fingers clawing at his shoulders when Eggsy’s tongue laps at you. He growls against you as soon as your nails dig into him, and he retaliates by toying with your clit with his frozen tongue. “Jesus Christ, that feels so fuckin’ good,” you breathe. He sucks harshly on your clit, sending a sharp buzzing through your whole body, and you press your head back into his pillow, twisting against him.

Your body trembles beneath him, but as his presses his fingertips to your entrance, tracing slowly and teasingly, you press yourself against him. He huffs against your skin, sucking harder on your clit and even giving a quick, playful bite to get you on edge. You hook your leg over him, pressing your heel to his back to urge him onward.

“C’mon, Eggsy,” you whine. “Stop teasing and just do it.” You feel his breath blow onto your skin just as he pulls away from you; he nods his head towards the glass on the table, so you snatch it up, holding it towards him only to see one small ice cube left floating in water.

“Uh-oh,” he whispers, taking the glass from you and fishing out the last cube. A smirk spreads over his lips as he tips the glass, slowly pouring the water over your body. The freezing sensations engulfs your body, breaking your skin in goosebumps and your nipples hardening enough to ache. “Fuck, look at you,” he whispers, watching you rub your hands over your body to spread the water over you.

With a small whimper, you take the ice cube from his grasp and bring it to his lips, watching him lick it teasingly with the tip of his tongue as he keeps his eyes on your face. He takes the ice cube from you and chews it quickly, lowering between your legs again to once more use his ice cold mouth to your clit. This time, however, he slides one freezing finger inside of you, giving a few pumps before sneaking a second finger inside of you.

“Tight,” he whispers. “‘Specially for a slut.”

Fingers pumping swiftly, his mouth works overtime, sucking harshly on your clit to guide you closer and closer to your orgasm. You lick your lips, gripping the sheets beneath you hard enough to turn your knuckles white, but as you circle your hips against his face, Eggsy takes the hint and moves faster. His fingers thrust quickly, jarring so hard against you that you are certain you are going to ache from the force.

Eggsy curls his fingers inside of you, searching for your spot but not relenting on his attack on your clit. The almost pornographic moans of his name that fall from your lips surprise you, but drive Eggsy to suck harder and thrust deeper until finally you feel it. Your orgasm is so close and as soon as Eggsy’s fingertips collide with that spot deep within you fingering harshly, your body begins to shudder.

“Oh, God, Eggsy, right there!” you yelp. His mouth his open, tongue rapidly licking your clit as his fingers move faster than you imagined possible. “So close,” you gasp, holding onto his shoulders, desperate to keep him close. “Don’t stop.”

The feeling starts low, slowly twisting up your body and spreading out to your fingers. It hits you like a punch, your body going stiff and your thighs clenching around Eggsy’s head – which only makes him moan out against you. With your eyes squeezed shut tight, you grind against Eggsy, your walls clenching around his fingers, causing him to slow down his pace from how much tighter you have become.

There is a loud moan, mixed with a sloppy wet sound that echoes from between your thighs when Eggsy continues until you are spent. As wave after wave courses through you, jolting to your core over and over, Eggsy pulls your thighs from around his head so he can release himself. When you look down at him, a wide grin spread across his wet, pink lips and a blush creeping over his cheeks, you grab his shoulders and urge him up to you.

“What is it, babe?” he whispers, kissing up your stomach as he crawls higher. “You wanna see how good you taste? Just like fuckin’ candy, you’re so sweet.” Finally, his mouth is on yours, and your head reels once you get a taste of yourself on his tongue. Fingers pulling desperately at his short, damp locks, you hold him in place as you kiss him passionately, pressing your thighs to his sides.

“Mmm,” you hum, pressing him back and looking up into his still lust filled eyes. “Sheets are soaked.”

“Think some of that was you,” he teases, slipping his fingers into his mouth to get another taste of you from them. Your cheeks flush and you avert your eyes, but Eggsy pulls his fingers from his lips, grasping your chin to turn your attention back to him. “Don’t,” he says. “There’s plenty more ice, and this heatwave ain’t ending anytime soon…I wanna see just how wild you can get.”


End file.
